The present invention relates to a plastic pin, including a so-called bowling pin, for bowling lanes, with the pin having a cellular and/or porous core that is surrounded by a hard shell.
With pins of this type, not only is the total weight important, but also the height or level of the center of gravity, since the latter has a significant impact upon the tipping characteristic of the pin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for pins of the aforementioned general type features that enable one to influence the level of the center of gravity without negatively impacting the durability of the pin.